Os Reis
by Raayy
Summary: Não era um, não eram três. Eram dois. Dois Reis. Um negro e um branco. Mello e Near, respectivamente. - Near's PoV - Presente de aniversário para o Mello! - Torneio Homenagem ao Aniversariante: Mello.


_Os Reis  
Death Note Fanfiction by Raayy_

Death Note não me pertence, mas eu pertenço a Death Note. -**viciada**-mor-

Continuação de **Schachmatt**. (Leia para entender algumas coisas ;D)

Fanfic para o **Torneio Homenagem ao Aniversariante: Mello.**

Também, um presente para a loira.** Feliz aniversário, Chocólatra!**

Fanfic betada por** Chibi Anne**.

* * *

Você olhava as peças.

As encarava, fixamente.

Estava ali, em suas mãos, como muitos de seus brinquedos já estavam. Como _ele _já esteve.

Você encarava a peça branca e a peça negra, e você já sabia _o que_ diria.

Qual escolher.

_E que_ não precisaria dizer.

Não precisava falar para as paredes surdas.

Você sabia _que_ ele sabia qual você escolheria.

Ele sabia, entre a branca e a negra.

Você sabia _que_, desde que mandara as peças, Mello queria que você escolhesse.

Você sabia de tudo. Você sabia _demais_.

Mesmo que já soubesse qual você escolheria. E, ainda assim, queria que você escolhesse.

Engraçado, não?

Ele queria que você se lembrasse dele?

Justo Mello?

_Engraçado, não é?_

É o que você acha e põe as peças a sua frente, simetricamente, lado a lado.

Lado a lado. _Como você e Mello, ou era apenas você fantasiando?_

À sua frente estão os outros bonecos. Mikami, Takada, _Kira_. Os Reis estão mais à frente, mas ao seu alcance.

Como sempre.

- Near, é Ridner.

- Conecte-me a ela.

Já sabia o que iria ouvir. Não era mais nenhuma novidade se era em relação a Mello. Você não vai ficar triste ao receber uma notícia que já sabe, não é?

- Near...

- Sim? – Você faz descaso do tom dela. Sabe que ela está transtornada, mas não liga. _Você nunca ligou_.

- Sinto muito... Não imaginei que Mello iria—

_Morrer? Você não imaginou isso, Halle Ridner?_

- Não. Tudo bem... – E você pode sentir a tensão dela. "Tudo bem, ele morreu, mas está tudo bem". Como se você não ligasse para ele. _E você ligava?_

Você já ligou para alguém além de você, Nate? Ou, _você sequer ligou para você mesmo?_

- O problema está resolvido. – Viu a sua cara assustada e não pôde fazer nada mais que voltar a olhar as peças. À sua frente. Ao seu alcance. Sobre suas mãos.

- Desde que L, Yagami Raito, não faça mudanças em nossos planos de encontro, tudo bem.

_Estava tudo bem, Nate River?_

Você sabia dessa resposta como todas as outras.

_Não._

Você não estava surpreso, mas não estava feliz.

Mas para quê demonstrar? Não tinha necessidade. Ele não ia ser fraco e chorar.

_Não dessa vez._

Não haveria falhas. Nenhuma, _dessa vez_.

X

- Gevanni, é possível?

A resposta fora positiva. Estava tranqüilo.

Apenas sobre isso.

Você sentia dor, não sentia? Por mais que negasse, você a sentia. A dor. Tão palpável que chegava a enlouquecer.

Era visível. Você via ali ela. Aquele sorriso pairando no ar, enorme e cheio de dentes brancos, como o de _Cheshire Cat_.

Mas os outros não a viam. Halle, talvez, ainda pudesse sentir a dor. Mas não chegava a ser tão palpável e visível quanto Near.

A sua dor tinha o sorriso dele. Sorriso branco, cheio de dentes, divertido e desafiador. E você odiava isso. Odiava aquele sorriso pairando no ar, te encarando, como se achasse graça.

Você tinha uma foto dele. Ele sorria, mas não aquele sorriso de vitória quando ganhava uma partida com você. Era um sorriso gentil, como daquela vez que ele o levantou e foi com ele a enfermaria. Saíra de lá uma múmia e ele achou graça e riu.

_Risos. Você podia ouvir._

A voz dele rindo. A dor _zombava_ de você, Nate. Te beliscava onde doía mais e judiava. Porque era muito divertido ver você, o pequeno robô, assim.

Mesmo que não desse para ver, porque você não mostrava.

A dor te adorava, porque gostava de judiar de você. Como os garotos do orfanato.

Mas você estava acostumado e deixava. _Você nunca lutou_.

Sentia falta dele, ele a espantaria para você.

_Ele ele ele ele ele._

Parecia que tinha uma enorme marca dele deixada em você. Uma marca dolorosa. Como um laço partido pela morte.

A morte, ela era amiga da dor. Você não gostava de nenhuma das duas.

Necessárias, mas odiáveis.

Você procura manter a calma e pensar em outra coisa. Afinal, estaria atarefado até o seu encontro. Com o _cretino_ cujo você _odiava_.

Era um ódio sobrenatural, você _sabia_. Sabia também que odiar demais fazia mal, mas não ligava.

É, você nunca ligou mesmo para nada, Nate.

_Só para ele._

Por que ele tinha te deixado uma marca na infância.

O nome dela era _amizade_.

X

- Near.

- Un?

- Está doendo?

- Por que pergunta?

- Não posso me preocupar não?

_Preocupar_. Foi ali a primeira vez que sentira o significado dessa palavra.

Desviou os olhos dele e enrolou o cabelo.

_Enrola enrola enrola._

Ele percebeu seu silêncio e suspirou, desistindo de uma resposta.

- Bem, eu sei que não deve parecer, mas eu me preocupo com você. Você é quietinho demais, e inteligente, é vítima fácil de bullying. Além do que, eu gosto de nossas partidas de xadrez.

_Enrola enrola enrola._

Chegaram na enfermaria, Near entrou sem dizer nada, e Mello sentou no chão sem esperar ele dizer algo.

Quando saiu, todo enfaixado, Mello riu. Mas não era um riso de deboche, era um riso simpático, até.

_Amigo_. Foi vendo Mello que entendeu o que era um amigo.

Era alguém que sorria para ele independente se estava bem ou mal. Sorria para confortar.

Uma pena que você nunca pôde devolver um desses sorrisos, Nate. Você não sabia sorrir. E nem Mello lhe ensinaria como.

Devolveria-lhe, um daqueles que ele sempre fazia _(desafiador)_ apenas anos mais tarde. A morte faz coisas engraçadas. Você se tornou mais sádico, e mais apto a sorrisos como esses depois da morte de seu ídolo.

_A morte lhe ensinou a sorrir, Nate_. Mas não era um sorriso gentil.

Era um sorriso amargurado no fundo. E você sabia que Mello não iria se orgulhar disso.

Por que ele era tão importante, Nate?

Por que era um... _Amigo?_

X

Você toca no sangue do piso sem qualquer cerimônia. Uma pessoa estava morta na sua frente, mas você não liga. _Você nunca ligou para nada_.

O sangue dele, no chão, nos seus dedos, é rubro e fede. Fede porque você achava o cheiro enjoativo. _Forte demais_.

Pegou a peça branca à sua frente com seus dedos, melando a peça de rubro. Colocou-a de volta no chão, do jeito que estava antes. _Exatamente_ como antes.

Você deu um peteleco e a peça voou e saiu rolando até encostar-se ao corpo do morto. Yagami Light, Segundo L, Kira, _Morto_. Era tudo a mesma _coisa_, mesma _pessoa_.

- _Xeque-mate_. – falou em um sotaque alemão falso. Algo como xarrmate (escrito, seria Schachmatt. Mas a pronúncia alemã era muito diferente).

O rei branco, o seu favorito, estava sujo de sangue e caído. E o preto, o favorito dele, estava em pé. E você sabia os significados daquilo.

O mais visível, e que com certeza os outros, que o observavam, pensavam "A justiça, branca, de Light está morta, por isso passou o sangue na peça. Ele era o 'vilão' de Kira e por isso a peça, preta, está intacta".

Você sabia que isso era só uma interpretação tola, básica e comum. Porém, não deixava de ser verdadeira.

Mas você sabia que _a verdade mesmo_ não era tão bonitinha assim.

A peça branca_, sua favorita_, estava _te_ representando. Você estava _caído_ e _marcado_. _Para sempre_. Porque manchas de sangue _não saem_.

A peça negra, _a favorita dele_, estava _o_ representando. Ele estava _em pé_ e _intacto_. _Para a eternidade_. Ele não fora manchado. Estava apenas morto, morto e em _paz_.

Se Near soubesse que o rosto do cadáver _dele_ estava marcado com _lágrimas_ ainda quentes por não querer abandonar sua única _família_, antes do fogo as evaporar para sempre, talvez mudasse de idéia.

Mudaria de idéia e choraria pingando no Rei negro. Aí sim estaria perfeito.

Marcas de lágrimas e de sangue. _Marcas de uma amizade_.

Os dois Reis foram marcados.

No fim, Nate, você escolheu o _Rei negro_. E ele _sabia_ que você faria isso.

Você prometeu a ele competir uma última vez, apesar de não gostar. Você preferiria estar ao lado dele, resolvendo aquilo _em equipe_. Mas respeitou a vontade de Mello.

Mas você e ele sabiam...

Que, enquanto ele estivesse morrendo, você iria escolher o Rei negro, como uma forma de _desobediência_. Para mostrar que você sempre quis estar 'no time dele'.

Ele sabia, e provavelmente fez isso para mostrar que também respeitava sua vontade. Que estava entrando 'no seu time', _embora apenas no final_.

Dois Reis, suas escolhas, uma _amizade_.

Ele te _marcou_ mais do que qualquer outra coisa, não é, _Nate River_?

* * *

**N/A: **

Não sei de onde saiu essa fic. Mentira, eu sei.

Vitor me ENCHEU O SACO pedindo uma continuação de Schachmatt. Ele AMOU Schachmatt. E como ele nunca gostou TANTO de uma fic minha, a idiota vai atender o pedido da criança...

Acabou que a idiota gostou do resultado, e como já tinha que escrever uma Centred no Mello (para o torneio, consequentemente para homenagea-lo), aproveitou e juntou com o torneio.

E a parte da enfermaria do Near e Mello... foi enchimento de linguiça. Tipo, Eu tava com QUASE 1,200 palavras, e perder 5 pontos no torneio por causa disso?! DE NOVO?! Enchi linguiça. E não ficou tão ruim.

_**Reviews, PORRA. -Mello mode on-**_


End file.
